


Accanto

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stabler continua a chiedersi perché Benson continua a stargli accanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accanto

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fic nel fandom, nata da una sfida de La Morte Fidanzata nel Gruppo Facebook Fanfiction Challengers II.

_Accanto_

  
Un altro caso si era concluso con l’arresto del colpevole da parte di Benson e Stabler e Olivia era uscita provata dall’indagine. Per salvare una bambina rapita si era infiltrata in un’organizzazione criminale e stava per rimetterci la pelle. Elliot si era preoccupato molto, prima che s’infiltrasse le aveva detto di lasciar perdere, ma lei, temeraria, non si era fatta da parte.  
Quando era tornata le aveva chiesto perché continuasse a rischiare la pelle, anziché farsi una famiglia.  
«Non ti sono accanto perché ho bisogno di applausi, lode o uno stipendio doppio, ti sono accanto perché ho bisogno di te.» si era beccato in risposta, assieme a un bacio.


End file.
